Lo que amo de ti
by eLisa NH.HH
Summary: -Estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como decirlo-,¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Esperaba con ansias a que llegara el dia siguiente. Mal summary, losé! u.u Onegai denle una oportunidad n.n
1. Naruto Pov

**La noche en que te conocí**

HooooLaa! Losé mucho tiempo sin aparecer! Lo siento, sé que elimine la historia, pero debido a problemas familiares muy fuertes, no tenía los ánimos de escribir y por la desesperación decidí mejor empezar de cero y aquí les traigo esta historia Naruhina n.n Espero les guste!

_**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama.**_

Naruto Pov.

_Muchos me preguntan ¿qué fue lo que te vi?, pues ser tú. Así es con solo ser tu me cautivaste. Te preguntarás ¿Cómo? Pues es muy sencillo quien no se enamoraría de ti si eres tan hermosa, tan tierna, tímida, amable, comprensible, inteligente… solo una palabra podría te, perfecta__**,**__ así es eres perfecta. Esa sonrisa, esos sonrojos, debo de admitirte que amo que yo sea el causante de eso. Amo decir que eres mía y de nadie más; porque así es, tu eres solo mía y cualquiera que intente alejarte de mi lado se enfrentara con migo o dejo de llamarme Namikaze Naruto! Jajajaja creo que me emocioné, pero como no hacerlo si eres tan perfecta. _

_Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Secundaria yo solo centraba mi atención en MI mejor amiga Sakura- Chan. Tantos años persiguiéndola aún sabiendo que ella estaba muy enamorada del Teme, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte visto en ese entonces; pero cuando entramos a preparatoria todo cambió el Teme y Sakura-Chan ya eran novios. De hecho había muchas parejas, y eso solo nos dejaba a ti y a mí solos…jajajaja aún recuerdo como todos me daban indirectas para que saliera contigo y yo de tan ingenuo no notaba nada de eso, solo decía que todos estaban locos ya que no pensaba que alguien como tu se fuera a interesar en mi. Pero esa forma de pensar cambio en el momento que llegó el primer baile…. Todos tenían pareja, y como si todo estuviera planeado solo quedábamos tú y yo éramos los únicos sin pareja. También recuerdo los miles de intentos de todos para que te invitara a ir al baile y por supuesto con mi idiotez no me daba cuenta de las indirectas hasta un día en que por iniciativa de Kiba me animé a invitarte a ir. Aún recuerdo que te pusiste roja como un tomate y yo asustado te preguntaba si estabas bien y si no estabas enferma, tú me respondías que no tenias nada, después de que ya tuvieras un color más decente me dijiste que con mucho gusto irías al baile. Me puse muy feliz sin razón y te abrasé logrando que te desmayaras, de los nervios te lleve a la enfermería y exigí que te atendieran rápido, jajajaja no seme puede olvidar la cara de la enfermera al gritarle se puso roja de la ira y me dijo que te atendería si me iba, a regañadientes me fui pero tenía una sensación de preocupación que me calcomanía por dentro sin razón… Pasaron los días y con tus actos y tus miradas me di cuenta que te amaba. Cuando llego el día del baile recuerdo que estaba demasiado nervioso ya que era mi primer baile, y no sabía si lo iba a echar a perder además que estaba nervioso de si te daría una buena impresión ya que me había decidido a pedirte que fueras mi novia._

_Ese día fue un infierno hasta que llegó la noche, recuerdo que fui a tu casa a la hora acordada para recogerte. Al momento en que te vi cruzar por la puerta de tu casa un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente "HERMOSA". No dejaba de mirarte y debido a eso tus mejillas se sonrojaron y así te veías aun más hermosa. Vestías un hermoso vestido que resaltaba tus curvas, era color perla con tonos lilas que llegaba a unos centímetros más arriba de tu rodilla que te hacia lucir demasiado sexy, en tu cuello tan níveo llevabas un collar de diamantes muy discreto pero hermoso, unos zapatos de tacón que combinaban perfectamente con todo y tu hermoso cabello negro-azulado suelto, con un pequeño broche en forma de lirio en la parte de arriba como complemento. _

_Te veías tan hermosa en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo linda y perfecta que eras. Después de un rato de miradas, decidí que era mejor irnos para no llegar tarde, te lleve al carro que me obsequiaron mis padres y te abrí la puerta. Después fui al asiento contrario y encendí el auto, en el transcurso del viaje nadie dijo nada, sin embargo era un silencio cómodo, al momento de llegar me baje y le abrí la puerta y pasamos al salón…_

_La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento tan anhelado, el baile de parejas, estaba tan nervioso, pero me animé a invitarte a bailar y tú aceptaste gustosa, me sonreíste tan lindo y eso fue lo que me ayudó a quitarme los nervios. Ya en la pista empezó con una pieza lenta para mi suerte. Posicioné delicadamente una de mis manos en tu cintura y con la otra te tomé la mano, tú posicionaste tu delicada mano en mi hombro y con la otra tomaste mi mano. Tu cuerpo y el mío parecían que se amoldaban perfectamente uno con el otro. A pesar de no saber bailar muy bien, parece que nos acoplamos tan bien que el tiempo parecía detenerse todo a nuestro alrededor parecía no importar y al momento de verte a los ojos tu me sonreíste de manera tan tierna que no puede detenerme. Me acerque lentamente a tu boca y voltee a verte, tenias tus ojos cerrados y al no percibir oposición me adueñé de tus labios. Que sensación tan placentera, juro que en ese momento nunca pensé que me aria adicto a tu sabor. Te besé lenta y pausadamente degustando tu sabor y al ver que tú me correspondías te apreté más contra mi cuerpo y puse mis manos alrededor de tu cintura y sentí como tus manos se ponían detrás de mi cabeza y como acariciabas mis cabellos, en ese momento me sentí en el cielo y te besé con más ímpetu y te mordí un poco el labio inferior para pedir que abrieras tu boca un poco, y así lo hiciste. Al introducir mi lengua en tu boca y jugar con la tuya me sentí en el cielo. Al sentirme correspondido solo podía darle gracias a dios por este momento. Pero como seres humanos necesitamos oxígeno, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas y juntamos nuestras frentes. Al momento de regularizar nuestras respiraciones abrí los ojos y te vi tan linda con un tierno sonrojo adornar tu rosto y los ojos cerrados. Después de unos segundos los abriste y me miraste fijamente. Te separaste de mí un poco y yo sentí que había hecho algo malo pero al momento de que te querías alejar te tome del brazo y salimos de la pista de baile y te lleve a un lugar alejado y solo, para poder aclarar las cosas. Al momento de voltearte a ver vi que tenias la mirada agachada y note el sonrojo adornar tus mejillas. Con mi mano alcé tu cabeza desde el mentón y te obligue a mirarme a los ojos en ese momento te dije que te amaba y que quería que fueras mi novia. Me miraste llena de alegría y me besaste. Eso me basto de respuesta. Te correspondí el beso con tanta ternura como me fue posible. Al separarnos te abrase fuertemente y me correspondiste el abrazo. Me sentí tan dichoso y feliz al saber que tú me correspondías, pero para mi mala suerte ya era tarde y con todo el pesar del mundo tuve que separarme de ti y llevarte a tu casa. Al momento de llegar a tu casa Salí del auto y te abrí la puerta al dejarte en la puerta de tu casa prometí pasar el siguiente día por ti para ir a la preparatoria. Y me despedí de ti con un largo beso y deseándote las buenas noches y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar note que mis padres ya estaban dormidos y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y esperar con ansias el siguiente día para volver a verte._

_Fin Naruto Pov._

Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot si les gusta dejen review y díganme si quieren Hinata pov.

Ja ne! .HH


	2. Hinata Pov

Hola!

Pues aquí está la continuación! Gracias por comentar EN el capitulo anterior! :D Me dieron muchos ánimos! Gracias a: **Hidan** **051293, MissLittleTOD **y a **hinata-sama188**! Gracias por lo que me comentaron! :D Y lo prometido es deuda así que, aquí les dejo el Capitulo narrado por Hinata.

Espero les guste!

_**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama.**_

Hinata Pov.

_Hola. Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, próximamente Namikaze, y muchos me preguntan, ¿qué le vi al muchacho alborotero, buscapleitos, e idiota de Naruto? Pues simplemente por ser el, por siempre estar motivado, nunca darse por vencido, esforzarse al máximo para conseguir cumplir sus sueños. Además que ese carisma y esa sonrisa que me derrite cada vez. Sus ojos, los mismos del color del cielo, que me miran con ternura y amor y en algunas ocasiones, en las noches con lujuria. Su cabello tan dorado como el Sol. Y todo él, ya que yo no me imaginaria mi vida sin Naruto. El me ha hecho ver la luz, a demás que ha sido mi modelo a seguir y mi apoyo incondicional. _

_Recuerdo cuando íbamos en la secundaria y el estaba enamoradísimo de su mejor amiga Sakura-san, y a pesar de que en cada intento de salir con ella, ella le gritaba o le decía que dejara de fastidiarla porque ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke-san en ese entonces. _

_También recuerdo que él nunca se daba por vencido y luego volvía a invitarla a salir y así. Y aunque me alegrara que jamás se diera por vencido y persiguiera al amor de su vida, aun así me dolía ver como no se daba cuenta que yo estaba ahí para él, que haría cualquier cosa con solo verlo sonreír y que estuviera feliz. Pero a pesar de eso, aunque él no estuviera con migo, yo sería feliz sabiendo que alguien lo amaba y el sería feliz a su lado. Eso era lo que me motivaba día a día al levantarme por las mañanas el ver esa sonrisa, esa mirada con un poco de picardía, y esas ganas de vivir que nunca antes había visto. Recuerdo, todos tenían pareja, y aunque yo tenía algunos pretendientes, siempre los rechazaba sutilmente ya que en mi interior albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que tu correspondieras mis sentimientos y debido a que tu y yo éramos los únicos sin pareja hubo numerosas ocasiones en que traté de declararme pero debido a mi timidez y a tu forma de ser despistado, los nervios y otros imprevistos siempre me impedían hacerlo. _

_Oh! Si y como olvidar el Primer baile… todos tenían pareja y tú y yo no. Éramos los únicos sin pareja! Además que nuestros amigo trataban de acercarnos y yo estaba que me moría de los nervios pero parecía que tú no te dabas cuenta. Recuerdo que un día le comenté a Kiba-kun que me hubiera gustado ir contigo y el a los 15 minutos le dijo a Naruto-kun que debía de invitarme! En esos momentos estaba tan roja de la vergüenza! Y todo porque en esos momentos venía saliendo del salón y al escuchar la voz de Naruto-kun y la de Kiba-kun me escondí detrás de la puerta y escuche lo que decían. Salí corriendo y con la cara roja, ya que después de que Kiba-kun dijera eso tu dijiste que lo harías! Pero aún así estaba que no cabía en mi felicidad! Gracias KIba-kun! Jajajaja creo que se lo he agradecido como 20 veces. Pero nunca dejaré de hacerlo ya que gracias a eso ahora soy muy feliz con mi Naruto-kun. Al pasar de 2 horas estaban a punto terminaron las clases y tú me dijiste que si podías hablar conmigo a la salida, yo asentí tímidamente que sí y salimos juntos. Me llevaste debajo de un árbol de cerezo y me preguntaste que si quería ir al baile contigo y, a pesar de ya saber lo que me dirías no es lo mismo que te lo digan a escucharlo, así que me puse roja de la vergüenza y agaché la mirada; tu preocupado me decías si estaba bien y si no estaba enferma por mi repentino cambio de color y yo quedamente te respondía que no tenía nada. Al cabo de unos segundos recuperé mi tono y te dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que me encantaría ir contigo al baile. Después me abrasaste y por los nervios me desmayé, y desperté en la enfermería de la escuela y la enfermera me dijo que un joven apuesto rubio y de ojos azules me trajo apresuradamente y que le exigió que me atendiera rápido, al oírlo me puse roja pero extremadamente feliz y después de algunos chequeos pude irme, pero al salir me dijo que controlara a mi novio jajajaja recuerdo mi cara, roja, además que con solo pensar que Naruto era mi novio una gran sonrisa acaparó todo mi rostro!... Pasaron los días y llegó el día tan esperado, el día del baile…estaba muy nerviosa por mi aspecto pero mis amigas me ayudaron a escoger mi ropa. Faltaban como 15 minutos para la hora acordada, me pinté, perfumé y peiné y vi que aun faltaban 5 minutos así que esperé pacientemente a que Naruto llegara. Al cabo de unos minutos escuche el timbre y baje a abrir la puerta esperando que fuera Naruto y así fue, se veía tan sexy con ese traje negro con camisa blanca y esa corbata anaranjada, su cabello despeinado, su sonrisa encantadora y esos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban atentamente, hacía que las piernas me temblaran de los nervios y me sonrojara. Después de un momento de vernos a los ojos, el decidió que ya era hora de irnos hacia el baile, me abrió la puerta y yo entré a tu auto, luego tú te diste la vuelta y entraste por la puerta del conductor y arrancaste el motor. Nadie dijo nada en el camino, sin embargo era un silencio cómodo. Al llegar al salón, estacionó su auto se bajó y me abrió la puerta, tan caballerosamente…_

_La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento tan anhelado, el baile de parejas, estaba tan nerviosoa, pero te acercaste a mí me invitaste a bailar, calro que acepté gustosa, le sonreí y el igual hacia mí,eso fue lo que me ayudó a quitarme los nervios. Ya en la pista empezó con una pieza lenta para mi suerte. Posicioné delicadamente una de mis manos en tu hombro y con la otra te tomé la mano, tú posicionaste tu mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomaste mi mano. Tu cuerpo y el mío parecían que se amoldaban perfectamente uno con el otro. A pesar de no saber bailar muy bien, parece que nos acoplamos tan bien que el tiempo parecía detenerse todo a nuestro alrededor parecía no importar y al momento de verte a los ojos tu me sonreíste de esa manera que hace que me derrita por dentro y todo problema se esfume. Te acercaste lentamente a mi boca y al saber lo que ocurría serré mis ojos esperando tan anhelado beso. Al momento de sentir tus cálidos labios sobre los míos sonreí un poco ya que era lo que siempre había estado esperando. Que sensación tan placentera, juro que en ese momento nunca pensé que me aria adicto a tu sabor. Me besaste lenta y pausadamente y yo te correspondí lentamente ya que no era ninguna experta en el tema pero mientras fuera contigo nada importaba ya que te amo. Me apretaste contra tu cuerpo y pusiste tus manos en mi cintura, y por un movimiento involuntario rodee tu cabeza con mis manos y acaricié delicadamente tu cabello, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz, y después el beso fue aumentando, sentí como mordías mi labio inferior para pedir que abrieras mi boca un poco, y así lo hice. Al introducir tu lengua en mi boca y jugar con la mía, me sentí en el cielo. Pero como seres humanos necesitamos oxígeno, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas y juntamos nuestras frentes. Al momento de regularizar nuestras respiraciones estaba tan emocionada y feliz que un sonrojo cubría mi rostro y tenia aun mis ojos cerrados. Después de unos segundos los abrí y te miré fijamente. Me separé de ti un poco y para verte bien a los ojos y saber que no era un sueño pero me tomaste del brazo y salimos de la pista de baile, me llevaste a un lugar alejado y solo, supongo que para hablar. No sabía cómo verte a los ojos puesto que aun seguía conmocionada y lo único que puede hacer fue agachar la mirada y esconder mi sonrojo. Sentí como con tu mano alzaste mi cabeza desde el mentón y me obligaste a mirarte a los ojos. Después de eso me dijiste que me amabas y me pediste que fuera tu novia. Te miré llena de alegría y lo único en lo que pensé era en volver a besarte y así lo hice. Me correspondiste el beso con tanta ternura que casi me desmayo.. Al separarnos me abrasaste fuertemente y te correspondí el abrazo. Me sentí tan feliz al saber que tú me correspondías, pero para nuestra mala suerte ya era tarde y con todo el pesar del mundo tuvimos que separarnos y deduje que tenías que llevarme a casa. Al momento de llegar a mi casa. Saliste del auto y me abriste la puerta, al dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, prometiste pasar el siguiente día por mí para ir a la preparatoria. Y yo acepté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Te despediste de mí con un largo y hermoso beso, deseándome las buenas noches, y yo igualmente así lo hice. Entraste al auto y te fuiste a tu casa. Yo seguía ahí observando el camino por el cual te fuiste, aun sin poder creer todo lo que paso. Entré a mi casa y debido a que todo estaba en penumbras decidí ir hacia mi cuarto con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Llegué a mi cuarto me quité el vestido, me puse la piyama y me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro esperando con muchas ansias a que llegara el día siguiente para verte y besarte._

_Fin Hinata pov._

_Espero les haya gustado y lamento por haberme tardado tanto. Pero lo prometido es deuda así que espero con ganas sus reviews!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
